


punishment~ byler smut

by persongoingcrazy



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Will, Choking, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Punishment, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 19:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19184344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: mike punishes will for touching himself without permission.





	punishment~ byler smut

          Will sighed quietly as he wrapped his palm around the shaft of his cock and began to slowly stroke himself.  His left hand slowly made its way down his chest and he gently pinched his own nipples.  It had been a while since anyone touched Will's cock, especially himself.  Mike usually didn't let him touch himself while they were having sex, because he didn't need to, Will enjoyed the feeling regardless of if he needed it to come or not.  Mike also had a rule that Will wasn't allowed to masturbate without Mike's permission.  
          But, after his bad day at school, Mike wasn't home and he just wanted to get himself off.  Images of his boyfriend slipped into his mind.  He envisioned Mike's thin hands on his dick.  He imagined Mike's rough, chapped lips on his neck, making him shiver.  Will's mouth fell open in a soft moan and he stuck his own middle and index fingers into his mouth and began sucking, as he remember all the times Mike's long finger had been on his tongue just before...  
          Will moved onto the next step, with one hand still pumping his dick, he forced his pointer finger into his hole, feeling the tight warmth engulf the digit.  His lashes fluttered closed over his hazel eyes and he grimaced at the slight burn.  
          Mike loved that expression.  He enjoyed seeing how much Will liked the pain.  And Mike smirked at the expression now, from the hallway where he'd been watching through the open door.  He used the oppritunity to walk in and make his presence known.  Will was lying on his side now, thrusting the one finger in and out of his hole.  
          "More," Mike ordered.  Will's eyes shot open and he flung his body upward in a panic.  "Shh, it's just me," Mike smiled, calmly.  "Go back to what you were doing, but add another finger," He ordered.  
          "Daddy, I'm sorry." Will sighed.  "I know I'm not supposed to play with myself without you, but I was havin-"  
          "It's okay.  Just do as I say, add a finger," Mike repeated and Will did so hesitantly sliding two fingers into himself and groaning quietly.  Mike watched with hungry eyes a plan in mind.  Will went on like this for a minute or so and when the on instructions he received with to add a third finger he actually started to believe he wouldn't be punished.  Mike was undressing himself and beneath his boxers he was painfully hard from watching the younger boy fuck himself on his fingers.  Will gasped when he felt the bed dip behind him, where he at some point had gotten on his hands and knees, and Mike's hand trailed down his back, stopping on his smooth ass.  His hand rose and came down hard next to Will's hand.  Will squeaked, but continued his motion otherwise silently.  
          That is, until he felt Mike's hand on his own and realized Mike was trying to force one of his fingers into Will's ass along with Will's three fingers.  Will removed his and pushed Mike's hand away, earning himself another slap on the ass.  
          "Who do you think you are?" Mike hissed, wrapping one arm around Will's femininely thin waist and held him in place while the next few hits were administered.  "You think you get to touch your little cock without me and just get away with it?" Mike asked with another smack.  "No, whore.  This ass is my property, but I'll be nice I guess.  So, since you want fingers in you so badly, I'll give you some.  You're gonna take everything I give you till I let you cum.  Then I'm gonna fuck your throat and your ass, because you clearly need to be reminded who these slutty little holes belong to," Mine snarled, shoving three of his finger in, where Will's had been moments before.  Will's entire body was shaking in anticipation  for what Mike was gonna do to him.  
          The forth finger hurt more than he had expected, but he could take it.  He pushed back on Mike's fingers only to be held firmer Mike's grip so he couldn't move as Mike's fingers scissored inside him.  Will was a moaning mess beneath him.  
          "Bet you could take my whole fist, couldn't you?" Mike laughed and hit Will's prostate for only a moment, before he moved.  
          "Daddy, no!" He squeaked in response to both the suggestion and the action that followed.  Mike chuckled.  
          "I'm joking, baby," He said, "Fisting you wouldn't do anything for me, and you're only here to make me feel good.  I just need to remind you of that," He finished, pulling his fingers out and wiping then on the comforter. "Get on the floor.  On your knees," He ordered and Will did so hesitantly.  
         Mike took a moment to remove his clothes before standing in front of Will and lifting his chin.  Will looked up at him with wide eyes and let his mouth fall open.  Mike tapped the head of his cock onto his boyfriend's soft lips before sliding it into his mouth.  Will started sucking instantly, trying to please Mike so his punishment wouldn't be too strenuous.  
         He knew Mike wouldn't hurt him or give him anything he couldn't handle, and he could always safe word if he needed to, but he didn't want his punishment to be too exausting, so he sucked Mike's dick to the best of his ability and tried not to choke.  Mike's fingers tangled in his hair and held his head in place when he thrust in and out of his mouth.  His pace gradually increased as he went and eventually he was fucking Will's throat at a vicious speed.  His throat was becoming sore quickly, but Will couldn't deny the fact that he like the feeling of being used like this.  He liked having his face fucked and being treated like a toy.   
         "Mmm, such a fucking whore for my cock," Mike grunted and forced his cock as far as he could into his mouth and held it there until Will was sputtering and choking around him.  "Awe, you can't handle it can you?" He laughed mockingly, before pulling his dick out of Will's mouth and wrapped his hand around his neck, bringing him to his feet.  
          "I'm sorry Daddy," Will whispered.  Mike tightened his grip on the younger boys neck and he smiled.  Will's cock was so hard it was beginning to hurt.  "Please!" He whined.  
         "Please what?" Mike asked.  
         "Please make me cum.  I wanna be good, I wanna be punished, but I need to cum," Will cried, a few tears spilling over his water line.  
         "Color?" Mike asked, without breaking character.  
         "Yellow if you really aren't gonna let me cum," Will whispered.  He was ashamed of his using the safe word, but he knew he shouldn't try to power through it.  
         "Okay, good boy.  Get up here on the bed.  I'll make you cum, but this is still a punishment.  So, be good," Mike said in a slightly softer tone.  Will nodded and climbed back up onto the bed, where Mike positioned him on his back and finally started stroking his cock.  "I wanna choke you while I fuck you.  I'm gonna tear your beautiful as apart and you're gonna cum screaming my name," Mike growled, placing a hand on Will's thin neck and squeezing lightly.  "Is this okay?" He asked.  
        "Yes, Daddy.  Green, but please hurry.  I want your cock so bad.  Please?" Will begged.  Mike was almost sure that there was nothing sexier than watching his baby beg.  Will was such a shy, gentle guy and when they first started having sex, back in high school, Will tried so hard not to make any noise.  Neither of them knew how, after building up enough trust they would both love how loud Will could be.  
         "You beg like a slut.  Say it.  Call yourself a whore," Mike said, raking his nails down Will's soft inner thighs and earning a high pitched whine from him.  "Do it, now," Mike ordered, smacking his ass with his right hand and jerking his cock faster with his left.  
        "I-" Will stammered.  It was embarrassing, but he loved the humiliation.  "I'm Daddy's Little whore.  I'm a useless slut, just please fuck me," Will moaned.  Mike made a sound between a laugh and a moan.  He pushed Will's legs apart and lined his cock with his entrance.  "Oh fuck Daddy, please do it.  Oh god, please fuck me," Will begged.  
        Mike did as he was told, slowly shoving his cock into Will's hole.  Will's shaky legs wrapped around Mike's torso and his hands found a lose grip on his hair.  He bottomed out quite quickly and pulled back out almost instantly, before slamming back in.  
        "Daddy, ow!" Will sighed, pressing his lips to his lover's neck.  "You're hurting me," He continued.  Mike knew it was only part of the scene, but he did force himself to slow down a little bit.  He found a rhythm and hit Will's prostate every few thrusts and spanked him every once in a while, which usually came with a brief comment about how much of a slut he was or how he deserved to be treated this way.  Suddenly, Mike's palm found its way back to Will's throat and he applied pressure to the sides of his neck, slowly cutting off the blood flow without cutting off his oxygen supply.  
        "Fuck, Daddy!  I'm sorry, I won't do it again.  I'll be good for you, I'll be so good." He cried, with more tears streaming down his cheeks.  He cried almost every time they had sex, and Mike wasn't sure why.  He knew he was hurting him, but after this much experience it shouldn't have hurt enough for him to cry.  He liked to think Will was crying because of how good it felt and how overwhelmed he was.  Will liked to think the same thing, but in reality he didn't know.  
        "You should know better than to break Daddy's rules," Mike grunted. Will gasped at a particularly hard thrust against his prostate. "You're mine to touch, got it?"  
        "Yes Daddy, I'm yours. All yours," Will whined, having a lot of difficulty forming words. Mike pulled out entirely and pushed Will up onto his hands and knees.  
        "That's right baby boy. Mine to touch, mine to love, mine to fuck," He said, before forcing his cock back into Will's hole. He grabbed his hips and used them as an anchor when he started pounding into Will as hard as he could. The deep, fast thrusts sent Will into a strange mindset. He could no longer think of anything other than Mike and the physical pleasure Mike made him feel. He head was being pushed against the mattress and his knees already hurt, but it was all drowned out by the pleasure he was engulfed in as the two of them chased their highs together. Mike allowed one of his hands to reach up and grip Will's brown hair roughly. He couldn't pay attention to Will's cries of pain, because he knew Will was fine, but he needed to release.  
        "Daddy- Cum. Please!" Will was nearly screaming at this point. Mike increased his speed and fucked Will as hard as he could. Another rule of theirs was that Mike always got to cum first, so he was trying to make himself cum. And it worked. Hot, white ropes of sticky cum were shot deep inside of Will seconds before he himself came onto the sheets beneath them.  
        "So good," Mike said, trying to catch his breath. "You are so good for me honey. Daddy loves you so much," He continued as he rolled Will onto his side to lay next to him, avoiding the puddle of cum near Will's abdomen. "Daddy is so proud of you," He finished. Will was still too exhausted to talk, but Mike knew after being degraded and fucked ruthlessly, Will deserved to be told how well he had taken it.  
        "More," Will hummed, not wanting the praise to stop yet.  
        "Mmm, my perfect boy. Take my cock so well, I love you. You're beautiful," Mike sighed tiredly, wrapping his arms around Will's waist. "You make me so, so fuckin' happy," He whispered, kissing Will's neck a final time before he fell asleep.


End file.
